Sound of Silence
Synopsis When everyone in the city seems to have disappeared, Mig and Maltha search for the cause of this odd dilemma. Plot Mig is seen running through the busy streets in downtown starring directly at his gamatrix. "Maltha, what is it? Are you okay?" asked Mig. "MIG hurry up..PLEASE! I need your help...dude," Maltha pleaded. Mig ran faster and dialed up XLR8. "XLR8 should get there in time," said Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Rath instead. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN NEWBIE GAMATRIX! WHY YOU KEEP ON CHANGING RATH INTO THE WRONG ALIENS!?" shouted Rath. Rath sprinted hard after where Maltha was and began crawling towards his location. Rath sprinted down into Under City and transformed back, due to a recharge. "MIG! MIG!" shouted Maltha. "COMING! hang on!" shouted Mig. He reached Maltha and Maltha showed him a dog. "What is this HORRIBLE repulsive creature!? I think it's poisoning me with its tongue!" shouted Maltha, scared. Mig moaned and slapped his head. "That's a dog dude. It's an earth animal, not harmful," said Mig. Maltha let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I've been trying to dodge this thing for over an hour now," said Maltha. Just then the two looked walked out of Under City and entered into downtown, where they realized no one was in sight anywhere around the city. "Huh, is it just me or did everyone disappear?" asked Mig. Maltha looked around and used a heat tracker and scanned the whole city. He could not find any heat sign of human life throughout the city streets or buildings. "No sign of sentient life around the city," said Maltha. "Hmmm, that's weird. Wonder where everyone could've gone," said Mig. The two went back to Under City and went into the research lab Maltha had set up (offscreen). "It shows here that at midnight, all human life simply vanished into thin air around the city," said Maltha, looking at bars on his giant screen. Mig looked around and heard a loud crash outside. "Maltha, I think we got human company," said Mig. He sprinted outside and saw a shady figure standing by a building. He looked at Mig and sprinted off very fast. Mig laughed and dialed up XLR8 and slapped down the gamatrix, only to become Wildmutt. "Raarrrggghh, Rar raghh!" he grunted. He felt the scent of the figure and hurried down the street, chasing down the figure. Just then he lost scent of the figure and turned back into Mig. Maltha ran up to Mig and looked around. "So, where is this 'company' we have?" he asked. Mig moaned and slapped his forehead. "The thing....it was so fast and then it just...vanished," said Mig. "Mig, I think you might have been in the sun a bit too long. Come, let's get something to drink for you," said Maltha, pushing Mig down the street. Mig looked back and saw the figure standing in the middle of the street. "THERE! Maltha! Turn around," said Mig. Maltha turned and saw the figure raising its hands into the air. Mig ran at it and transformed into Nitrowing and raised above it. "Gotcha now," said Nitrowing. The figure sped away very fast and Nitrowing chased after it. He blasted out a gigantic jet blast out of his ears and the figure fell down and stumbled. Nitrowing grinned and landed on the ground as Mig turned back into himself. The figure lay, struggling to get up but had lost its energy due to Nitrowing's large unexpected blast. "Maltha, I think we found our culprit for why no one is outside," said Mig. The figure laughed and teleported away somewhere. Mig angrily yelled and stomped his feet on the ground. "We can never get this guy. He could be ANYWHERE by now...even in space," said Mig. Just then a loud boom occured and Mig and Maltha looked over at a large video game arcade and a blue light was coming from it. "Found him," said Maltha. The two ran at the store and Mig slapped down the gamatrix and became Juggerknot. "All right, you've been caught. Let's take this the hard way. No choice," said Juggerknot. "Fool, you don't know who I am," said a loud deep booming voice. The figure, glowing blue, came out of the dark and revealed himself to be Splot, one of Mig's enemies. Juggerknot yelled and stared angrily at Splot. "YOU! You're the one who's behind the disppearance of all the humans in this city," said Juggerknot. "Took you that long to figure it out? I'd suspect that from you, Tennyson," said Splot. Maltha raised his weapon at Splot and Splot blasted him down, making him extremely weak. "Looks like your having a meltdown. Iceitope outta cool you down," announced Juggerknot. He slapped down his gamatrix symbol and wasn't Iceitope. "Whoooooaaa! New alien? Sweet!" shouted Mig. Splot angrily blasted lasers at Mig but Mig used his new alien's powers to blast onto a wall with his rope skills. "NEYAH! Trying getting me now, freakshow," said Mig (as Kreepy Krawl). He climbed up the wall and was climbing on the ceiling. Kreepy Krawl stretched down and spit out metallic rope balls from his mouth. They smashed into Splot's face and Splot tumbled down. "Lo-ser!" shouted Kreepy Krawl. Just then the gamatrix began beeping and flashing and Mig turned back. He fell onto the ground and landed right in front of Splot, who was laughing. "Tennyson, getting way too over your heard. I'll just finish you off now," said Splot. Just then a green laser blasted Splot through the wall and he landed on the ground, defeated. Mig turned around and saw Maltha, smiling at Mig and then winking at him. "Thanks...partner," said Mig. Maltha smiled and ran over to Splot and drained all of his extra energy. Just then flashed occured all around the city and all the citizens re-appeared everywhere, all dazed and confused and lost their memories of what happened. "Looks like Splot won't be stealing any more life essence any time soon....when the plumbers come at least," said Mig. "HEY!" shouted a loud and angry voice. Mig turned around to find a tall man running towards him. "Yes, sir?" asked Mig. "YOU RUINED MY STORE YOU LITTLE DELIQUENT!" shouted the man. "Umm, no...it was this guy, he was trashing your place. Heck, he stole your life essence for pete's sake," said Mig, The man scratched his head and stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were from the insane asylum." "Got you there, sir," said Maltha, chuckling. Mig crossed his arms and stared at the man. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Splot Aliens Used *Rath (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Nitrowing *Juggerknot *Kreepy Krawl (first appearance, accidental; intended alien was Iceitope) Trivia *Rath and Wildmutt re-appear. *Kreepy Krawl debuts. **Oddly, all the debuting aliens for Gamaverse in this episode were accidental. *The episode title is not a reference to the song. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7